La mort nous rapproche
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Voila comment la mort de quelques personnes, peut en rapprocher d'autres


Coucou tous le monde  
C'est ma toute premire fanfiction sur One Pice, alors n'hsitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture

Le Mille Soleil voguait tranquilement sur Grand Line.  
Robin lisait un livre sur la pelouse, ou Nami bronzait.  
Luffy, Ussop et Chopper jouaient aux cartes et se disputaient propos des rgles, comme d'habitude.  
Sanji prparait le repas dans la cuisine du bteau, et Zoro s'entrainait dans un coin.  
En bref, une journe banal dans la vie de notre quipage de pirates prfrs.  
C'est vers 13h00, en dbut d'aprs-midi, qu'un oiseau de moyenne taille se posa sur le bastingage du bteau.  
Nami releva ses lunettes sur sa tte, et sourit en le voyant :

-Tiens, te voila enfin toi ! Ca fait plusieurs jours que je t'attends. Je sais que la livraison est plus longue sur Grand Line, mais quand mme !

Elle dposa une pice dans la boite de l'oiseau, qui repartit.  
Elle retourna s'assoir sur sa chaise longue avec le journal, avant de le dplier pour commencer sa lecture.

Les garon taient toujours en train de se battre aux cartes, quand un grand cri retentit sur tout le bteau.  
Surpris, ils se retournrent vers la source du cri, qui n'tait autre que Nami.  
Le journal tait tomb terre. Le visage de Namy tait blafard, ses yeux agrandis de stupeur.  
Elle fit brusquement demi-tour, et elle s'enfuit toute jambe pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine, sous les yeux mduss du reste de l'quipage.

Robin, tant juste ct, dlaissa son livre pour s'emparer du journal, et commencer lire la page qui tait reste ouverte.  
Aprs quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers les autres pour demander :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un connais le village... Kokoyashi (Robin)  
-Oui, bien sr ! C'est le village de Namy. Tous les gens qu'elle aime se trouve l-bas (Luffy)  
-Oh... Alors je comprend mieux sa raction. Tennez, lisez... (Robin)

En effet, sur la page, on pouvait lire :

"A Est Blue, le village de Kokoyashi a t compltement anantit.  
La rumeur raconte que ce serait des soldats de la marine, par dizaines de navires, qui serait venus sur cette petite le afin d'y semer la Zizanie.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, les habitants ont t extermin, il ne reste plus aucune habitation.  
Nous ne connaissons pas les motifs de leurs agissement, mais apparement, ils n'en resteront pas l"

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Pauvre Nami-chan ! Attend, ton Prince Charmant va venir te consoler ! (Sanji)  
-Abruti ! Reste ici. A mon avis, elle doit tre dans un tel tat que venir la "consoler", a ne l'aidera pas du tout. Elle va t'envoyer bouler (Ussop)  
-Mouai... a ne changera pas de l'habitude (Zoro)  
-Vous tes mchants ! (Sanji)  
-Non, raliste (Chopper)

Luffy et Robin, quand eux, ne disaient rien du tout.  
Ils avaient tourn leur regard vers la direction qu'avait pris Nami, inquiet.

Celle-ci s'tait effectivement enferme dans sa cabine.  
Elle tait adosse contre la porte, le regard perdu, les jambes tremblantes.

"Mes amis... Nojiko... Ou tes-vous ? "

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, pour se retrouver assise par terre, en larmes.  
Le corps secou de sanglots, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, pour les entourer de ses bras et poser sa tte dessus.  
De l'autre ct de la porte, dans le couloir, Luffy s'tait adoss au mur, sans rien dire.  
Il attendait le moment propice pour parler sa navigatrice. Et visiblement, ce n'tait pas maintenant.  
Il allait d'abord laisser ses pleurs se tarir.

Ce n'est que trentes minutes aprs qu'enfin, elle arrta de pleurer.  
Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'tait s'enfuir d'ici. Aller trs loin, fuir ou elle pourrait oublier.  
Mais bon, c'tait impossible.  
Penser autre chose... se dfouler... il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques choses, aussinon elle allait devenir folle.  
Ses poings vinrent heurter le mur, une fois, deux fois. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrter.  
Il fallait qu'elle vacut sa tristesse et sa colre contre ces maudits marines.  
Le mur fut bientt couvert de son sang, ainsi que ses poings.  
Elle entendit soudainement la voix de son capitaine :

-Je ne pense pas... qu'ils auraient voulu que tu te blesse comme a... (Luffy)  
-... (Nami)  
-C'est ta famille, je ne les connaissait pas beaucoup, mais ils voulaient que tu soit heureuse. Le drle de type m'a mme menac de me tuer si jamais tu devais perdre ton sourire. (Luffy)  
-Pourquoi... ils sont mort... Ils n'ont rien fait personne... ils venait tout juste.. de se sortir des griffes d'Arlong... (Nami)  
-Les marines n'ont pas besoin de raisons pour s'attaquer qui bon leur semble. Mais je te jure qu'ils vont le payer. (Luffy)  
-... (Nami)  
-Je pense que, pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient voulu que leur mort t'empche d'tre heureuse. Ils t'aimaient tous beaucoup, apparement.  
-Je sais... mais... je ne peux pas m'en empcher... (Nami)  
-Ouvre cette porte (Luffy)  
-... (Nami)  
-Aller, ouvre cette porte ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine ! (Luffy)

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement. Luffy pt voir apparatre le visage de sa navigatrice, les yeux rougit par les larmes.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre... recevoir de toi capitaine... (Nami)  
-Je sais

Dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Il lui prit alors le poignet pour la tirer hors de la chambre

-Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de se remonter le moral ! Manger de la viande

Ajouta-t-il avec un plus grand sourire.  
Nami le regarda, les yeux agrandit par la surprise.  
"Comme si la viande pouvait rgler tous les problmes"

Il l'emmena donc sur le pont

-Heey, Sanji, va donc nous faire de la viande ! Ca remontera le moral de Nami (Luffy)  
-...Dit plutt que tu as encore trouv une excuse pour pouvoir manger (Sanji)

20 minutes aprs, ils taient tous autour de la table, devant leurs assiettes pleines.  
Sanji s'tait, en effet, dit que, quitte en faire pour un ou deux, autant faire pour tous le monde.  
Les autres mangeaient avec bon apptit, mais Nami n'y arrivait pas.  
Elle repensait sans cesse sa famille, ses amis. Les larmes menacrent nouveau de couler.

-Hey, Nami. Mange.. (Robin)  
-Je.. n'y arrive pas... (Nami)  
-Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut te forcer. Ils n'auraient pas voulu te voir ainsi (Ussop)  
-Je sais mais... ils ne sont plus l... je n'ai plus de famille... (Namy)  
-Heeey, je t'interdit de dire a ! (Ussop)  
-Oui, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas dire a ! Nous aussi, on est ta famille ! Depuis le temps que nous voyageons ensemble, a crer des liens (Luffy)  
-Ouai, c'est comme si tu tais... un peu comme ma petite soeure (Zoro)  
-Oui, tout comme la mienne (Ussop)  
-Et la mienne, Nami-chan ! (Sanji)  
-Je sais qu'on ne se connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que tu connais les autres, mais j'ai appris te concidrer aussi comme tel (Robin)

Nami les regarda tour tour, tonne.  
C'tait la premire fois que des gens, autre que les habitants de son village, lui tmoignaient autant de gentillesse.  
Mais il est vrai que, au fil du temps pass ensemble, elle avait appris les apprcier, et les concidrer comme sa famille.  
Une famille qui naviguait vers leurs rves.  
Elle leur sourit donc, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci... Grands frres, et grande soeur (Nami)

Ajouta-t-elle l'adresse de Robin.  
Elle leur tait reconnaissant de l'aider passer cette mauvaise priode.  
Luffy, lui, ne disait rien. Il se contentait de les regarder avec un grand sourire. Il tait fier de son quipage !  
Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la concidrait comme sa soeur. C'tait impossible.

Le reste de la journe, il se relayrent prt de Nami, pour essayer de la distraire un maximum, la faire penser autre chose.  
Elle-mme s'fforcait de ne pas penser Kokoyashi.  
Elle s'fforcait de guider correctement le bteau, d'observer le temps.

Le pire moment ft l'instant d'aller se coucher.  
A peine avait-elle pos la tte sur l'oreiller que des cauchemards lui vinrent l'esprit.  
Impossible pour elle de dormir.  
Aprs deux heures essayer veinement de trouver le sommeil, elle rejeta les couvertures, pour se lever et se rendre sur le pont.  
Elle s'appuya contre le bastingage pour observer la mer

"Mes amis, pourquoi tes-vous mort avant que je puisse vous revoir..."

Soudain, un chapeau de paille lui attrit sur la tte.

-Arrte de penser de travers Nami, a ne t'aidera pas. (Luffy)  
-Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas les sortir de mon esprit (Nami)  
-Dis-toi qu'ils taient heureux de te savoir quelque part sur la mer, et pas avec eux pour te faire tuer. (Luffy)  
-Capitaine... (Nami)

C'tait trange.  
C'tait bien la premire fois qu'elle l'entendait parler aussi srieusement. Lui qui avait, habituellement, toujours un air idiot.

-Et puis... nous on te laissera pas tomber tu sais, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous (Luffy)

Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
Nami sourit lgrement.  
Son coeur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Voir son capitaine agir ainsi... Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle l'aimait.  
Que ce soit avec son air idiot, ou alors avec l'air srieux qu'il arborait maintenant.  
Il avait t toujours l pour elle. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas sauv.  
Il tait toujours la pour les autres, et savait bien sonder les gens. Il les comprenait.  
Elle l'aimait pour toutes ces choses.  
Mais il avait dit une famille... devait-elle tre condamne le concidrer comme un grand frre, comme le reste de l'quipage ?  
Non, elle ne le pourrait pas.

-Capitaine...(Nami)

Mais il la coupa dans sa phrase :

-Tu sais... Cet aprs-midi, ce que Ussop et les autres ont dit n'tait pas faux. Nous sommes tous ta famille. Nous sommes une grande famille.  
-Mais je... (Nami)  
-Mais moi... Je ne pourrait pas te concidrer comme une soeur.(Luffy)  
- Hein ? (Nami)  
-Ce que je ressent pour toi n'a rien voir avec les sentiments que ressent un frre pour sa soeur. Je... j'ai demand conseil Robin ,et grce elle, je sais exactement ce que je ressent prsent.(Luffy)  
-Capitaine... (Nami)

Elle avait la dsagrable impression de se rpter.

-Je t'aime Nami. Je sais que tu passe par une priode difficile, donc je vais te laisser tranquil, je t'inquite pas, haha. Mais je voulais juste que tu le sache. Moi aussi je serais toujours l pour toi (Luffy)

Nami le regarda, avec un sourire tremblant. Les larmes se mirrent couler, encore une fois, sur ses joues. Mais des larmes de joie cette fois.

-Ahhhhh, non, ne pleure paaaaas (Luffy)

Dit-il avait une voix paniqu. Il regarda droit, gauche, histoire de chercher de l'aide, il ne savait pas quoi faire devant une fille en pleure.  
Elle rigola un peu, en schant ses larmes.

-Merci Luffy... (Nami)  
-Hein, pourquoi ? Je sais que toi, tu ne m'aime certainement pas. Mais c'est pas la peine de pleurer, je voulais que tu le sache, pas que tu partage mes sentiments (Luffy)

Dit-il en se frottant l'arrire du crne, avec un air idiot et gn

-Non ,ce n'est pas a. Je t'aime aussi capitaine (Nami)

La dessus, Luffy n'y trouva rien dire.  
Nami l'attira alors elle, pour poser ses lvres contre les siennes.  
Surpris, au dpart, Luffy passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa navigatrice, pour l'attirer contre lui.  
Nami tait heureuse.  
Elle n'oublierais jamais sa famille et ses amis de son village natale, ils seraient toujours dans son coeur.  
Mais maintenant, elle allait avancer avec sa nouvelle famille d'adoption, l'quipage du Mille Soleil, ainsi que son capitaine.

Fin

Voila, ma premire fic sur One Pice  
Pas bien longue, mais bon, voila :p  
J'espre que a vous plu. 


End file.
